P3&P4 GMO
by Nakamura Shizuru
Summary: Chap 4 update XD setelah sekian lama akhirnya kesampean juga buat update . Kali ini giliran Minato Arisato yang akan mendapatkan pasangannya! Siapakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… (///) Juga beberapa lirik lagu yang dipakai dalam cerita ini, milik penciptanya, bukan milik Authors.

**By: Nakamura Shizuru and Tsukiasagi Hikari **

Summary :"Entah mengapa ini terinspirasi dari acara di salah satu stasiun TV swasta yang udah kalian tahu semua: Take Me Out. Walau jarang nonton sii, hehehe… Dan sebelumnya kami minta maaf bila dalam cerita ini, banyak character favorit kalian yang kami sajikan tidak pada tempatnya *dikejer-kejer Fans Persona 3 & Persona 4 dari seluruh dunia*"

Peringatan : FF ini gajelas,garing…..

**Shizuru :Yoooo~ini fanfic pertama saya..!!berkolaborasi dengan Tsukiasagi Hikari XDD**

**Souji : Gw napa mesti di sini……**

**Hikari : -ga denger Souji- yo wess……langsung aja kita mulai…**

* * *

**Teddie:** "Selaaamaaaaaat Malaaaaam, duhai kekasih -DANGDUT MODE ON- Anda sedang menyaksikan........**Grab Me Out**!"

**Yukiko:** "Hehehe... hic… di sini… Amaaagi Yukikooo… hic… -LOL-"

**Teddie: **"Dan Teddie~ Rajanya TV yang cuakeep tenaaan!!"

Para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah, plus ber-swt ria.

Meanwhile~ di balik panggung...

_**Shizuru**_**:** "Hadooooh... Ancuur, ancuur, ancuuur!!"

_**Hikari**_**:** "Hatiku hancur… -Olga mode ON- Lha? Memangnya napa si?"

_**Shizuru**_**:** "-SWT- Kok Yukikonya mabok?? Bahaya ini, bahaya!"

_**Hikari**_**:** "Aaaaah...itu mah dah biasa kalee...lagian itu kan demam panggung,bukan mabok…hic…

_**Shizuru**_**:** -SWT again-

**Teddie:** "Teddie akan memperkenalkan cewek-cewek single kita malam ini. Yuki-chan? Lho? Mana Yuki-chan?

**Yukiko: **Zzzzzz…

Ternyata Yukiko ketiduran, dan semua penonton SWT… Teddie berusaha ngebangunin Yukiko.

_**Shizuru**_**: **"Ancur dah!l Hikari-chan… Lain kali pilih MC yg bener dong....!"

_**Hikari:**_ Zzz…

_**Shizuru:**_ *sweatdrop again*

**Yukiko:** "Yawn… Ya?" -dikacangin Teddie, Kesel-

**Teddie:** "Naah, inilah cewek-cewek Teddie!! -DiGARUDYNE Yukari, di AGIDYNE Yukiko-

Teddie memperkenalkan seluruh peserta cewek yang hadir malam itu: Naoto, Chie, Rise, Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis, dan Metis.

**Yukari:** "Enak aja,dasar MC narsis! Sekali lagi loe ngomong gitu,gw panahin kepala loe!"

**Teddie:** "Wess...yang satu ini dah ga sabar tentunya, aggressive hehe... Yak, dan inilah cowok-cowok yang kalah tampan dari Teddie!" -ditonjok Kanji &Shinjiro-

Kemudian teddie juga memperkenalkan peserta cowoknya: Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, Minato, Akihiko, Junpei, Shinjiro, dan Ryoji.

**Yukari:** -grumble- " Awas loe yaaaah!!! *pengen manah Teddie, tapi dilarang Mitsuru*

**Kanji:** "Dasar Beruang ga tau diri!"

**Souji:** "Terserah elu dah, ngapain gw di sini?"

**Teddie:** "Sensei! Hehehe…"

**Yosuke:** "Ngapain sih elu ngajak-ngajak gw ke sini?"

**Teddie:** "Kan sekarang lagi di…. Y-YUKI CHAN!?"

-Yukiko meluk Souji-

**Souji:** "Duuh...acara macem ape ni?? Mana MCnya ngaco semua..." -nepok jidat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yukiko-

**Junpei:** "Yaaah...udh cakep-cakep gw dandan, udah niat gw dateng,bukannya dapet jodoh malah dikacangin..."

**Akihiko:** "Bosen nih gw…"

**Junpei:** "Daripada nganggur, mending maen kartu aja yuk..."

**Akihiko:** "-sigh- Iya ni… boceeeeen…"

**[Author digebukkin fans Akihiko]**

**Ryoji:** "Mau! Mau! Mau!"

**Kanji:** "Mau banget, Senpai!"

**Shijiro:** "...boleh deh."

**Akihiko:** "Sip! Ayo,gw Masternya!"

**Junpei: **"Hey, Leader… Ayo ikutan..Lea—huh?"

**Ryoji:** "Tewas nih???"

**Junpei:** "T-TIDAAAAAK!!!" *megang kepala*

**Akihiko:** "Itu tidur, bukan tewas...kecoak!"

**Shijiro:** "Menjijikan… Lebay loe…" -ngejitak kepala Junpei-

**Ryoji :** "E-enak aja, gw Kecoak! Daripada loe, rumput ubanan ga bermutu!"

**Junpei** :- ngomel dlm hati- "_kalo __kalian bukan senpai-senpai ku..udh gw bejek-bejek dah..") _Yo wess..... Kita main kartu yuuuk..."

Para cowok duduk di lantai, siap-siap main kartu. Baru ngocok kartu,tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang memilukan sehingga kartu bertebaran ()

**Yosuke:** "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH…WAJAH TAMPANKU.....!!!"

_**~Flashback~**_

**Chie:** "Dasar Teddie... dari dulu ga berubah....-sambil ngelepasin sepatunya-"

**Naoto:** "S-senpai... Mau apa?"

**Rise:** "Ahahahaha, hajar bleh." -rada mabok-

**Mitsuru:** "-sigh- Dasar cewek-cewek tidak berpendidikan..."

**Yukari:** "Timpuk ajaaa..."

**Fuuka:** "Jangan... Tidak boleh dengan kekerasan..."

**Aigis:** "Apa perlu kutembak?"

**Metis:** "Kita gebukkin aja rame-rame, gimana?"

**Chie:** "Protect me,Tomoe!" *ngelemparin sepatu ke Teddie*

**Rise:** "Hahaha... rasain luh… Hic…"

**Naoto:** "…" -swt-

**Mitsuru:** -dlm hati- "Sigh, Nanti habis acara ini, kupecat tuh dua authornya."

(Authors bersin-bersin di belakang panggung)

**Yukiko:** "Seta-kun...hehehe... Ganteng amat si kamu…" -masih meluk Souji-

**Yosuke:** "Heeeh... Teddie, bantuin atuuh..."

Teddie bantu narik badan Yosuke daaaan..... plaaaak… Sebuah sepatu mendarat tepat di muka Yosuke.

Hikari: Yes!!! Tepat Sasaran

Shizuru: *SWT*

_**~Present / Sekarang~**_

**Yosuke:** "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH…WAJAH TAMPANKU.....!!!"

**Semua peserta cowok:** -megang perut a.k.a mual-

**Chie:** "Uuups... Salaaah…"

**Vincent:** "heh…itu kan kata-kata gue kale…"

**Shizuru:** "heh? Nagapin loe di sini?"

**Hikari:** "Minta tandatangan dooong Vince…"

**Vincent: **"owh..okeh, say…"

**Shizuru:** *SWT*

Naoto, Mitsuru, Fuuka geleng-geleng, Yukari & Metis ngakak-ngakak. Yang lagi pada main kartu kaget. Yukikopun ngelepas Souji saking kagetnya, Teddie Cuma senyum-senyum, Souji ngejauh dari Yukiko, sejauh mungkin.

**Yosuke:** "Siapa yang berani nimpuk gueee?Awaaas yaah...sepatu ini gw sita! Hmph!"

**Teddie:** "Sudah… Ayo-ayo... Kita lanjutin acaranya.."

**Junpei:** "Yah elah, baru mo main… Batal dah!"

**Teddie:** "Yuki chaaaaan..... Bring it here…" -sok English-

**Yukiko:** "Uuuuh.... hic… nih...-ngasih gelas & sumpit di dalamnya ke Teddie-

**Rise:** "KIIIING'S GAAAAAAME...hic…"

Semua mata tertuju ke Rise. Naoto, chie, Souji, Yosuke, Kanji pada sweatdrops, ngebayangin kejadian di Escapede Club di malam… yang sesunyi ini,,,aku sendiri… tiada yang menemani *Author dah semakin ERROR*

**Teddie:** "Ayooo.....kita undi peserta pertama kita..." *Semua yang tadi liatin Rise, jadi liatin Teddie*

**Yukiko:** "Jangan lupain gueee….hic…gue juga MC..."

**Shizuru:** "Apa perlu kita culik aja tuh Yukiko..? Ga ada gunanya dia di sana.."

**Hikari:** "Trus, minta tebusannya berapa ya? Ma sapa?"

**Shizuru:** *sweatdrop*

**Junpei:** " Leader! Bangunlah.....dah mo mulai nih..."

**Akihiko:** "Minato-kun… Aku punya CD lagu barunya Ayumi lho…."

**Minato: ***langsung bangun* "Mana? Mana?"

**Akihiko:** "Main ini dulu, baru gw pinjemin."

**Minato:** "Aww… okay…"

**Teddie:** "Ayumi? Sapa tuh? -cengo style- Dah ah, mulai yuk... Ya kan Sensei?? Come to Teddies's embrace! -ditimpukkin Ryoji, Kanji, Junpei, dan Yosuke-

**Ryoji:** -dalam hati- "Pada ngapain nih? Tapi tetep join ah...timpuk lagiii."

**Yosuke:** "Gw pecat loe kalo macem-macem lagi...."

**Teddie:** "Yosuke...bilang aja loe naksir gw,ya kan?? Seneng bangetsih, tapi masih banyak yang lain yang doyan ama Teddie... everygirls love Teddie."

**Kanji:** -dlm hati-"Abis selesai ni acara, gw cabutin bulu-bulunya buat koleksi boneka gw..."

**Teddie:** "Baik... Kita mu--YUKI-CHAN!?"

Yukiko ngeganggu 4 cowok lainnya. Gara gara Souji, Akihiko, Shinjiro, dan Minato masang tampang cool.

**Yukiko:** "Cowok... Daripada ma cewek-cewek..-nunjuk peserta cewek-mending ama gw aja...."

Shinjiro, Souji, Akihiko ber-sweatdrop ria, tapi merekab tetep cuek aja. Sedangkan Minato tidur lagi.

**Semua Cewek kecuali Naoto:** "Huuuuu!! -nimpukkin kertas-"

**Petugas Kebersihan:** "Woy, seneng banget sih nyampah? Ga kasian pa ma gue? Gaji kecil Kerjaan banyak banget." -tiba" nongol entah dari mana-

**Semua Cewek Kecuali Naoto:** "Emang Kita pikirin, weeee!" -nimpukkin kertas lebih banyak lagi-

**Petugas Kebersihan:** "Saya mengundurkan diri" -lari keluar panggung-

Saat itu, Naoto cuma liatin Souji, trus blushing. Sementara Shizuru dan Hikari disuruh ngebersihin kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

**Hikari:** "Pokoke gue minta naik gaji 100%, Insentif dan uang makan minta naik 50%."

**Shizuru:** "Udah lah… malu tau." *SWT, nyeret Hikari ke belakang panggung*

**Teddie:** "Ehem,Ayo Yuki-chan, kita lanjut.... Susah ya peserta kali ini pada ga beres semua. *narik Yukiko*

**Yukiko:** "Lha? Ahaha…..hic…"

Sementara itu; Souji & Minato tengah asyik membahas lagu-lagu dan mendengarkan MP3 bersama,

Akihiko latihan tinju,

Kanji & Shinjiro sedang adu panco,

Ryoji & Junpei tengah pilih-pilih cewek-cewek,

Yosuke bengong liatin sepatu yang tadi mendarat di wajahnya.

Peserta cewek lagi pada ngemil plus ngegosip ria.

**Teddie**: "Yak... Mari kita lanjut..-bawa gelas isi sumpit- Saatnya mengundi cowok-cowok single yang akan bermain pada hari ini.. Ayo-ayo, kumpul sini, cowok-cowok single come to Teddie…"

**Kanji:** "Ga usah lu ngomong,dah gw turutin."

**Ryoji:** "Cepeetaaaaan....Ga sabar niih!"

**Junpei:** "Buruanlah, Laper gw.."

**Yosuke:** "Gajimu ta potong..."

**Teddie: **"Iya-iya, sa-"

**Shinjiro:** "Pernah ngerasain kapak nempel di kepala loe?"

**Teddie:** "w-wha--" -panic-

Yukiko: "Coba dong mau liat… Heeeheee…"

Teddie: "Aaah… Yuki chan tega niih…"

**Rise:** "Wooy...lama amat seeh…hic…"

**Yukiko:** "Yak...bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, siapa yang punya anak, saying anak, sayang anak, 1000 3, 1000 3.-pasar style mode ON-jangan sampe kehabisan..."

Semua peserta ber-sweatdrops ria, tak terkecuali para penonton dan Nakamura Shizuru.

**Kanji:** "Payah...loe kira ni di psar apa?Huh ga bermutu ni acara"

**Hikari:** "Awas loe Kanji. Itu ide gue!!! Pulang lewat mana luh? Kalo bera--- huff" -mulutnya disumpel kain sama Shizuru-

**Shizuru:** "Maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan, hehe…"

Setelah itu, Cowok-cowok berebutan sumpit, seperti sedang berebutan sembako.

**Kanji:** "W-woy! Jangan cuekkin gue!"

**Teddie:** "Semua dah dapet!? Tarik!"

Semua peserta cowok menarik sumpit yang sudah dipegang sebelumnya, Junpei ternyata apes, ia jatuh didorong Yukiko yang ikut-ikutan menarik sumpit dari gelas.

**Ryoji:** "Yaah...bukan gue...sapa yang dapet?? Sanada-san?"

Yukiko ketawa ketawa sendiri, tp ga ada yang ngeh

**Akihiko:** "Jangan sok akrab dan gw ga dapet tauk."

**Teddie:** "Okee...sapa yang jadi Kingnya,ayo ngaku....Jangan malu-malu ya."

**Souji:** "Gw enggak."

**Yosuke:** "Gw juga ngak."

**Shinjiro & Kanji:** "Sama.."

**Akihiko:** "Bagaimana denganmu,Minato-kun?"

Minato cuma angkat sumpit,dan geleng-geleng.

**Teddie:** "Kok, perasaan ada yang kurang ya?"

**Akihiko:** "Iya ya…"

**Junpei:** "Dasar MC geblek… Gw di sini tauuk!!!"

Semua mata tertuju ke lantai, tempat si Junpei tergeletak…

**Junpei:** "Apes dah..Sapa sih yang dorong gue...?? Jadi ga dapet niiih!"

**Teddie:** "Wha..? *liat Yukiko megang 1 sumpit dan cengar-cengir* Yuki-chan! kasih ke dia!" *nunjuk Junpei*

Yukiko ngambek, tapi akhirnya sumpit tersebut dikasih juga ke Junpei.

**Junpei:** "Akhirnya dapet ju—" -cengo-

**Ryoji:** "Junpei? Lo kena—" -cengo-

**Teddie:** "Weleh weleh..nih dua malah cengo.."

**Kanji:** "Woy! Kok diem?!" -jalan ngedeketin Teddie-

**Teddie:** "PESERTA PERTAMAAAA...IORI JUNPEI....!!" -Toa sound mode ON-

**Kanji:** *%$#)!?? -Kanji terjatuh karena -

**Junpei & Ryoji:** *shocked karena kaget*

**Yosuke:** "WOY! BIASE AJE DONG LOE!! LIAT NIH KANJI!"

**Teddie:** "Waduuh....sowri-sowri...Kanji bakal bangun kalo Teddie smooch..." -napsu-

**Kanji:** "Cukup! Awas loe kalo berani lakuin itu lagi ke gw, sono lanjutin acaranya!" -bangun seketika, dan menjauh dari Teddie-

Saat itu juga, Junpei and Ryoji diguyur air es ma Shinjiro karna syok diteriakkin Teddie tadi.

**Junpei:** "Busyet...kok diguyur!? Dasar Bego! Sapa tuh yang ngeguyur gue, HAH?!"

**Ryoji:** "Brr… Dingin-dingin, dimandiin, nanti macuk angin..Ada air hu—"

Akihiko langsung membungkam mulut si Ryoji, sedangkan semua yang hadir ber-swt ria denger si Ryoji nyanyi… Kemudian Shinjiro bawa kapak dan tampang grim reaper mode ON, melototin Junpei, Junpei swt.

**Yukiko:** "Coba itu tetep di tangan gue...hic. Gue bakal jadi king..eh..no..queen...hic…hmph." -nginjek-nginjek boneka Teddie –bear form-

**Teddie:**-merinding disco karena ngliat Yukiko- "Ehm, Yup,yup!Junpei sini loe!"

**Junpei:** "Emang gw apanya loe pake dipanggil panggil?!"

**Teddie:** "Kambing guelah.... Nah, mbing...ambil 1 kertas di sini - sambil bawa kotak isi banyak kertas kertas-ini cara loe ambil cewek."

**Junpei:** "HAAAH? APA?" -manyun-

**Teddie:** "Iya iya......ayo..." -dlm hati- "Harusnya dia dah mati....gara-gara dah disembelih....kok malah keliaran.."

**Junpei:** "Skali lagi loe manggil gw kambing... Gw cincang lu.."

**Teddie:** "Iye iye.... Udah buruan buka kertasnya, terus baca…"

**Junpei:** *ngebuka kertas, sambil ngegerutu* "Haaah..HEH!? WTH!?"

**Teddie:** "Nah…Sodara Kamb.. eh Junpei, apa isi kertasnya? Ayo dibaca…"

**Junpei:** "… Ini gak bener… Bener-bener gak bener…" -swt-

**Teddie:** -ngerebut kertas dari tangan Junpei- "Eheeeeem… Daaaan inilah yang harus dilakukan Junpei eng..ing..eng…Dengan mata ditutup kain, Junpei harus melempar dart ke roda berputar Dimana di roda tersebut tercantum nama-nama cewe single kita."

Semua yang hadir ber-swt ria…

**Yosuke:** "Yooo..taruhan… taruhan....dia dpt si Fuuka?"

**Ryoji:** "Menurut gue, dia dapet si naoto, kan sama-sama pake topi tuh.."

Souji yang jealous narik rambutnya si Ryoji.

**Ryoji:** "Ouch…apa-apaan sii… Waduuuh....jgn tarik rambut kebanggaan gua dong....ini unik bgt jugaaaaaaaaaa.....hueeeee…"

**Souji:** "Ga... tadi ada kutu, ma ketombe...."

**Akihiko:** "Kalo kata gue, dapet si Rise tuh.."

**Kanji:** "Ayo..ayo..pasang taruhan kalian" _**(ini tidak baik, tolong jangan dicontoh ya –authors-)**_

Sementara itu, Minato tidur lagi. * Authors bener-bener minta maaf kepada semua fans Minato m(_ _)m *

**Kanji:** "Payah ni senpai satu ini…molor mulu dah…"

**Yosuke:** "Shinji senpai, ayo taruhannya, si junpei dapet sapa tuh?"

**Shinji:** "Metis kali yee.."

**Junpei:** "Wooooi!!! Kamu orang ini ngapain sih? Teganya dirimu teganya teganya…" -dangdut Mode ON-

Minato tiba tiba bangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal, mencari mp3 player. Begitu dah ketemu, langsung dipsaang ke kupingnya, dan ia pun tidur lagi.

**Ryoji:** "Mempan juga ya...tp minato kyk bebi."

**Yosuke: **"Bebi pa babi tuh?" -Yosuke dikejer-kejer fans Minato-

**Yukiko:** "Snrk….AHAHAHAHAHA…." -guling-guling di lantai-

**Ryoji:** "Kok lu semua seneng bgt sih ngintimidasi aku yg makhluk tak berdosa ini?" -

**Akihiko:** "Ga berdosa?? Dosa bgt kale." -ketularan gak nyambung-

**Shinjiro: ** "Sapa juga yg ngintimidasi elo...lu mah kurang garing *ketularan juga*

**Kanji:** "Apa? Garing? Mau dong keripik nya."

**Yosuke:** "Makan aja ryoji." -nunjuk ryoji-

**Ryoji:** "Heh? Oh, No, jangan.. Saya tidak enak…" -ketakutan, ngumpet di belakang Akihiko-

**Kanji:** "Mang gw Sumanto? Eh, Ryoji, mending gue makan _Animal cracker_ dah…"

**Yosuke:** "Yaaah, sapa tau aja lo berminat ngegantiin si Sumanto ntu."

**Kanji:** "No way, man! Emang gue apaan.."

**Akihiko: "**Udah ah...gua mo nontoon...diem lu pada, napa.."

**Teddie:** "Ehm...udahan ngrumpinya ya, bapak-bapak. Oke Junpei, sudah siap?"

**Junpei:** "Whatever lah.. Terserah elo .."

**Teddie:** "Ok… Ok… Okelah kalo begitu… Yuki chan, tolong tutup matanya."

-Kemudian Yukiko menutup mata Junpei dengan kain hitam, tapi..-

**Junpei:** "HOEEK… Kenceng amaaaaat!!!"

**Yukiko:** "AHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

**Teddie:** "Ok, Yuki chan, stop that please"

**Yukiko:** "Hrmph…" -ngendurin iketan mata Junpei-"

Sementara itu, peserta cowok yang lain, kecuali Minato -dia tidur- serius ngeliatin Junpei.

**Teddie:** "Yaaak… Yang tenaganya kuda, bantuin tuk muterin papan dartnya dong."

**Aigis:** "Let me help you" -jalan ngedeketin papan dart-

**Teddie:** "Ouw, terima kasih, say. Dan… 3… 2… 1… Putar papannya!"

Aigis Cuma menyentuh papan dart tersebut. Tapi ternyata, papannya berputar dengan cepat, seperti tornado, yang seketika membuat topi Junpei terbang.

**Junpei:** "Topi gue… T-Tidaaaak… Kepala gundul gue…" -nutupin kepalanya dengan tangan-

**Ryoji:** "Waaaow… Silau meeen…"

**Akihiko:** "Silau apaan… Mata loe butek."

**Yukiko:** "SNRKKKK….AHAHAHAHAHA….-guling-guling di lantai- Botak…"

Semua peserta cewek ngakak, kecuali Naoto dan Mitsuru. Semua penonton juga tertawa karena melihat kepala Junpei yang gundul.

**Teddie:** "…3 …2 …1 Lempar dartnya!!!" *sambil nepuk bahu Junpei*

Junpei yang kaget langsung melempar dartnya, dan... Karena rodanya berputar terlalu cepat, dart yang dilempar Junpei berbalik arah dan, menancap di kepala Minato yang sedang tidur. Semua menjerit histeris…

**Kanji**: "What the…"

**Souji, Akihiko & Shinjiro:** "…"

**Ryoji:** "Kereeen…" -tepuk tangan-

**Yukiko:** "Ada apa seeeh…?"

**Minato:** "Ada apaan si? Ribut banget? Padahal gue lagi mimpi ketemu Ayumi… Hu-uh…"

**Yosuke:** "K-kepalamu…"

**Junpei: ***dengan mata masih ditutup kain*"L-leader? Sorry, man, gue kan ga bisa liat..."

**Minato:** "Huh?" -megang kepalanya- "Ah, biasa aja kali. Ni pala dah biasa ditembak. Cuma piso kecil mah bakalan ga pa pa, trust me" *wink* (Author dikejer-kejer fans Minato) - HP Minato berkurang -

Ryoji dengan polosnya mencabut dart yang nancep di kepala Minato, terus ngasihin dartnya ke Junpei lagi. Semua cewek menjerit histeris, kecuali Naoto dan Mitsuru.

- HP Minato berkurang lagi, tinggal 10 / 999 -

**Akihiko:** "Gawat ni… CAESAR!!!" *cast DIA ke Minato*

**Minato:** "Wow, arigatou Aki Senpai."

**Akihiko:** "Ya… Ya..."

**Teddie:** "Semua harap tenang yaaaaa… Ayo Junpei lempar lagi dartnya!!!"

**Junpei:** "Iya… Iya. Tapi ini yang terakhir, abis ni, gue ga mo ngelempar lagi, TITIK."

**Teddie:** "3… 2… 1… LEMPAR COY!!!" *sambil ngedorong Junpei*

Junpei yang (lagi-lagi) kaget, melemparkan dart tersebut sekuat tenaga. Bukannya menancap di roda yang berputar, dart tersebut kembali memakan korban. Kali ini dart tersebut menancap di kepala Aigis, yang masih berdiri di sebelah roda.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

** Shizuru: "Sayang sekali…tadinya mo bikin langsung selesai…tapi sepertinya berlanjut…..**

**Hikari: "Baguslah kalo begitu, hehehe…." -mabok bareng Yukiko dan Rise-**

**Teddie: "Gw tetep MC kan!?"**

**Shizuru: "Terserah…."**

**Teddie: "Yang tegas doooooong….."**

**Shizuru: "Iye iye…By the way, thanx yaaa buat Souji cs dan Minato cs~~"**

**Souji & Naoto: "Doo itashimashite…"**

**Yosuke: "Kenapa gw mesti di ff ini…..gaje lagi…"**

**Kanji: "Gw mo bikin boneka jugaaaa…" *ngliat ke Teddie***

**Junpei: "Aaah…. Gue cabut dulu, laper… Bye."**

**Chie & Ryoji: "Ikuuut dong…" *ngikutin Junpei***

**Hikari: "Nah… Gimana kalo kita semua pergi makan? Ditraktir tuh ma Junpei..Hehehehe…"**

**Semua: "MASA SIH??? YANG BENER???"**

**Hikari: "Iye…"**

**Tanpa pikir panjang, semuanya lari ke depan ngejer si Junpei. Maklum, pada kelaperan semua.**

**Hikari: "Hahahaha… TERTIPUUU…" -guling-guling di lantai-**

**Shizuru: -swt- "Ahahaha… See you next time aja dah yah… Gue juga laper…" -nyeret Hikari ke dapur-**

**Ripiu please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Juga beberapa lirik lagu yang dipakai dalam cerita ini, milik penciptanya, bukan milik Authors.

By: Nakamura Shizuru and Tsukiasagi Hikari

Summary: "Entah mengapa ini terinspirasi dari acara di salah satu stasiun TV swasta yang udah kalian tahu semua: Take Me Out. Walau jarang nonton sii, hehehe… Dan sebelumnya kami minta maaf bila dalam cerita ini, banyak character favorit kalian yang kami sajikan tidak pada tempatnya *dikejer-kejer Fans Persona 3 & Persona 4 dari seluruh dunia*"

Peringatan: FF ini gajelas,garing…..

Shizuru: "Yo!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!Buat yg dah review sebelumnya!!" XDD

Hikari: "MC tetep seperti sebelumnya……"

Shizuru: "Whateverlah soal MC *sigh* langsung aja lanjuuuuut!!!"

Sebelumnya di Persona 3 &4 GMO…………..

Junpei yang (lagi-lagi) kaget, melemparkan dart tersebut sekuat tenaga. Bukannya menancap di roda yang berputar, dart tersebut kembali memakan korban. Kali ini dart tersebut menancap di kepala Aigis, yang masih berdiri di sebelah roda.

Junpei: "Kena di papannya kan !? –ga tau kalo dartnya nancep di kepala Aigis- Gua ga mo ngulang!

Teddie: "Ahahahaha……. Yakin nih ga mo ngulang?"

Junpei: "Iya….. Dah males gue kalo lo suru lempar lagi."

Teddie: "Eng Ing Eng……. Buka matamu,mbing! Liatlah pasanganmu!! –lepasin kain yang nutupin mata Junpei-

Ryoji: "Tidaaaak!! Bidadari gua diembat ma Junpei!?" –teriak" gajebo-

Junpei: "WTH!? W-waduh….*swt liat kepala Aigis ketancep dart*

Aigis: "Ga papa kok." *cabut dart dari kepalanya*

Teddie: "Ternyataaaa eh ternyata…… Iori Junpei mendapatkan Aigiiiiiis…!!!

Peserta cewek dan penonton tepok tangan ,yg cowok cengo

Yosuke: "Yaaah….Kita kalah semua.."

Akihiko: "Tak terduga yeee…."

Kanji: "Gw kali yg menang! Kan tadi gw taruhannya Aigis!"

Akihiko: "Bo'ong amat lu! Orang tadi lu blm milih & ngomong!"

Ryoji: "My angel… Huweeee…." –guling"di lantai-

Shinjiro: "Cih…"

Souji: "…"

Junpei dengan semangat menjemput Aigis & menggandeng tgn Aigis

Junpei: "Lumayan…dapet Ai-chan" –senyum" sendiri-

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, entah dari mana…

Suara gaje: "Orang gila… Orang gila… Orang gila…"

Junpei: "O-orang G-gila? Maksudnya Gue???"

Suara gaje: "Ho—Oh."

Junpei: "Hrmph…!"

Teddie: "Nah…. Mbing, silakan ke sana ." ~nunjuk ke dating room~

Junpei: "Dah gua bilang, jangan panggil gue KAMBING!!!"

Teddie: "Iya, iya… Buruan sana , ajak pasangan lu ke dating room."

Aigis: "Minato…."*liat Minato yang tengah tidur pulas*

Junpei: "Yuk, Ai-chan…" *ngegandeng tgn Aigis*

Aigis: "Ok…" –pasrah-

Junepi & Aigis pergi ke Dating ternyata tak semudah itu untuk ke Dating Room. 'Pasangan' itu harus melawan beberapa shadow terlebih dahulu untuk membuktikan Kekompakkan mereka.

Junpei: "Acara apaan nih? Gila, masa pake ada shadow segala?"

Aigis: "Ga ush ribut napa hah?! -ATTACKING MODE: ON- Athena!"

Athena: "Akhirnya gue bisa keluar juga! Bos…. Kok mau"an ma si GOATY ini?Ga salah?"

Aigis: "Soal itu—"

Junpei: "GOATY? GAKH SOOPAAAN LUUUH! TRIGMESGISTUS!!

Aigis: "Udah sana , serang tuh shadow…"

Athena: "Males…"

Trigmesgistus: "Yaaaaawn~"

WARNING: PERHATIAN, KEJADIAN INI TIDAK DIKETAHUI OLEH PESERTA YANG LAIN, YANG TAU CUMA SHIZURU DAN HIKARI.

Hikari: *tiba" nongol* "Sebelum ke Dating Room, mereka harus Lewatin Dungeon yaitu Tartarus en Mayonaka TV~ Sekian dan Terima Kasih."

Shizuru: "HAH? Ga salah? Kok lu ga konfirmasi ke gue? Bahaya tauk!"

Hikari: "Halah,mereka kan da MAX level semua, kalo Cuma shadow level rendah ma keciiil…hehehe…" *ketawa ngakak gaje*

Shizuru: *nyumpel mulut Hikari pake kain,trus ngiket Hikari * "Maaf ya… Silakan dilanjutkan acaranya."

Kembali Ke Panggung…

Teddie: "Ehem… Sementara, kita tinggalkan Junepi & Aigis. Kita kembali ke Grab Me Out. Okaaay…sekaramg kita akan lanjut mengundi siapa peserta Berikutnya. Ayo Cowok" single,siap" narik sumpit lagi.. Nah,Yuki-chan ma Teddie tampan aja ya." *megang erat tangan Yukiko*

Kali ini, Yukikonya digandeng ma Teddie biar ga ikut narik sumpit Yukikonya marah…

Yukiko: "Hear me, Amaterasu!"

Teddie: "Y-Yuki chan? Jangan dong…"

Tapi cuma muncul kertas yg ditinggalkan Amaterasu, yang berisikan….

Amaterasu: "Maap bos, lagi di WC….mules..."

Yukiko SWT dan terpaksa pasrah aja, sedangkan Teddie ketawa" ngakak gaje.

Yukiko: " Huuh, Ya udah, Dah dapet kaaaan…tarik!! Hic…" (Dalem hati

"Liat luh nti, Ted, pasti gue bales" *Dendam Mode ON *)

Teddie: (dalem hati "Perasaan gue kok ga enak yah, hiiy…") "Siapa Kingnya!? Ayo ngaku!"

Ryoji: "Yaah...bukan gue...sapa yang dapet?? Sanada-san?"

Akihiko: "Loe yg bener aja,masa nanya gue lagi dgn pertanyaan yg sama pula…" *narik rambut Ryoji*

Ryoji: "Ouch…apa"an sih…Waduuuuh….jangan tarik rambut kebanggan gua dong…Ini unik banget jugaaaaaaaaaaa…..hueeee.."

Shizuru: "Cut…cut… Ryoji, kamu ga ngapalin naskahnya ya?"

Ryoji: "Eh,Iya,maap…"

Shizuru: "Oke, kita ulang lagi. Camera Rolling and… Action!"

-ngulang-

Teddie: "Siapa Kingnya!? Ayo ngaku!"

Ryoji: "Yaah...bukan gue...sapa yang dapet?? Minato-kun? Minato-kun? HELLO? DENGER GA SI?"

Shizuru: (dalem hati "Ampun dah tuh si Ryoji, payah. Kaga mo ngulang lagi dah, cape…") –sambil nepuk jidat-

Ternyata Minato lagi tidur sambil denger MP3 dgn MAX sound, ya iyalah mana denger… (emang bisa ya tidur sambil denger MP3?)

Ryoji: "HUWEEEEE… Papi 'aat (jahat)… HUWEEE…" –nangis kayak bayi habis ngompol, belom diganti popoknya, sambil guling" di lantai-

Kanji: "W-WHAT?! Jadi Ryoji tuh anaknya Minato???" –shok-

Souji: "Berisik amat si…" –nutup kuping pake tangan-

Akihiko: "Hmph… Payah!"

Shinjiro: "Tch… Rasanya pengen gue gorok tuh anak."

Girls side

Rise: "Taruhan…..Ryoji pasti digebukkin…hic…"

Yukari: "Itu mah dah pasti….."

Chie: "Kalo gitu, gimana taruhannya, sapa yang bakal mukul Ryoji duluan?" –Evil grin-

Metis: "Ayo, sini pasang taruhan nya, minimal ceban (Rp 10.000)." –naroh duit cebanan di meja.- "Gua pilih Shijiro aja lah.-

Naoto, Fuuka, dan Mitsuru: -SWT-

Yukari: "Kalo kata gua mah si Aki senpai." –taruhan ceban-

Rise: "Pasti Si Kanji, hic…" –naroh cebanan 2 lembar-

Chie: "Sama kayak Metis, gua juga, milih Shinji. Dia kan yang paling sangar tuh." –naroh cebanan 2 juga- "Yo, Mitsuru senpai, Fuuka, en Naoto kun, milih sapa, buruan pasang taruhannya.." (Author: Tidak baik, jangan ditiru. Don't Try This Everywhere)

Mitsuru: "…" *swt*

Fuuka: "Umm….ano…. Judi itu tidak baik lho…"

Naoto: "Betul kata Fuuka. Nanti kita bisa dijerat dgn Pasal 303 KUHP ttg perjudian dengan ancaman hukuman penjara selama 10 thn." *terpaksa, karena diancem ma Hikari*

Metis: "Jadi ga ni taruhannya?"

Gara gara Naoto ngomong gitu, semua jadi pada takut dan pada ngambil uang nya masing-masing.

Metis: "Oke, brati ga jadi." –ngambil uangnya juga-

Shizuru: "Harusnya Naoto ga ngomong kayak gitu deh, di naskah kan ga ada -mikir- ooh, pasti gara2 Hika—"-nengok, liat Hikari da ilang-

Hikari: -tiba nongol- " Ada untungnya juga kan gue maksa nao ngomong gitu hehe…" -pake Angel's ring di atas kpala, tapi ekornya masi kelihatan-

Shizuru: -SWT- (dalem hati "Gapapa lah, kalo gak, bisa digrebek polisi nih acara…")

Di panggung~

Akihiko: "Whateverlah....Yg penting… Nih Kecoak BERISIK BANGET!" –mulai ngegebukin Ryoji-

Girls side

Yukari: "Tuh kan , Kalo tadi jadi taruhan, gue yang menang…" –Kecewa karena ga jadi taruhan-

Chie: "Untung lah ga jadi taruhan, klo gak duit gue melayang dah."

Di panggung (lagi)~

Souji: "Iya ni orang emang rese!" *dendam membara gara" td Ryoji ngejodohin Naoto ma Junpei, trus ikut ngebukin Ryoji*

Yang laen pada ikutan gebukin Ryoji, termasuk Yukiko. Tapi ada 2 orang yang ga ikut…. Teddie Cuma ngeliatin aja…

Kanji: "Kok.., rasanya ada yang kurang ya?"

Shinjiro: "Minato-kun? Biasa …molor…"

Kanji: " Bukan…*swt* Selain dia..hmm…Ah,iya! Yosuke-senpai!" *nengok ke Yosuke* "Lho?: *stop ngegebukkin Ryoji* "Yosuke-senpai?"

Akihiko: *ngedeketin Yosuke* "Woy? Hello….?"

Semua pada stop gebukkin Ryoji dan jd ngeliatin Yosuke yang megangin sumpitnya sambil merinding ketakutan kayak lagi sakau *Authors digebukkin fans Yosuke*

Teddie: "Siapa Kingnya!?"

Akihiko: *nunjuk Yosuke yang lagi merinding *

Teddie: "Peserta Kedua…..Hanamura Yosuke!!!" –penonton applause-

Minato bangun dari tidurnya karena denger applause, trus dengan muka innocent bingung liatin Ryoji yang bonyok

Ryoji: "Minato-kun bilang dong….dari tadi….Jadi kan , gw ga bakal dianiaya ma mereka…" *bonyok*

Minato: -tidur lagi, ga denger apa yang diomongin Ryoji karena masi dengerin MP3nya-

Souji: "Yosuke, lu kayak sakau dah." *nepok bahu Yosuke*

Yosuke: "S-SYAPA Y-YANG B-BERANI N-NEPOK G-GUE, HAH?!"

Souji: "Gue, mang napa, heh?" *BAD MOOD: ON, DEATH GLARES: ON*

Yosuke: "E-eh, Partner… G-Ga papa kok…" *swt, cengar cengir*

Teddie: "Nah,Yosuke~ Ayo ambil 1 kertas dari sini…." *bawa kotak isi kertas* "Ini cara buat am—"

Yosuke: "Dah basi, dah tau gua…" *ambil kertas, dibaca* "…" *Sakau mode ON lagi*

Teddie: "Yak, bagaimana Yosuke?" –lirik" kertas Yosuke, trus ngambil tuh kertas dari tangan Yosuke- "Pemirsa… tantangan apakah yang akan dihadapi Yosuke… untuk memilih salah satu dari cewek single kita?" –Caroline Zahri style mode ON-

Yukiko: "Dan… Jawabannya… Adalah…" –teriak"gaje ala Fitri Tropica-

Semua yang hadir menahan nafas karena tegang…

TO BE CONTINUED

Semua lagi beristirahat di belakang panggung…

Shizuru: "Gomen ne…kalo chapter ini singkat sekali…*nyembah- nyembah*

Saya berjanji~Next Chap bakalan super panjaaaaang…

Sekali terima kasih untuk kerja sama kalian semua."

Semua: "Yoo…"

Junpei: "Huaaah, capeknya…"

Hikari: "Halah, dasar pemales. Lo kan perannya cuman dikit kali ini…"

Junpei: "Dikit sih dikit, masa mesti ngelawan sha—"

Hikari: "WOOY… MAKAN BARENG YUK. KALI NI GUE YANG TRAKTIR. AYOOO!!! TUNGGU DI WARUNG DEPAN YA"

Semua: "OKEEE…" –pada langsung ngacir-

Hikari: -narik Junpei dan Aigis- "Heh, kamu ber-2, jangan ngasi tau yang laen kalo ada shadow yah!!! Nti gaji kalian 'ta naekkin lah.."

Shizuru: "hey, jangan seenaknya dong… Kita ni lagi defisit… Kurang dana tauk!"

Jun & Ai: "Bener mo dinaekkin nih?"

Hikari: "Yep, tenang aja. Yang penting jangan ngomong-ngomong ma yang laen. Sekarang, tanda tangani ini, deal baru kita."

Jun & Ai langsung maen tanda tangan aja, ga diliat lagi.

Hikari: "TERTIPUUU… Hehehe… Ini adalah surat bahwa kalian dengan ikhlas tutup mulut atas kejadian tadi. Kalau melanggar, kalian akan kena hukuman denda ¥ per orang wakakaka…"

Jun & Ai cuman bisa bengong karena shock…

Shizuru: -SWT-"Ahaha, sekian dan terima kasih aja ya untuk chapter ini. Mohon reviewnya. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya… see ya~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… (///) Juga beberapa lirik lagu yang dipakai dalam cerita ini, milik penciptanya, bukan milik Authors.

**By: Nakamura Shizuru and Tsukiasagi ****Hikari**

Summary: "Entah mengapa ini terinspirasi dari acara di salah satu stasiun TV swasta yang udah kalian tahu semua: Take Me Out. Walau jarang nonton sii, hehehe… Dan sebelumnya kami minta maaf bila dalam cerita ini, banyak character favorit kalian yang kami sajikan tidak pada tempatnya *dikejer-kejer Fans Persona 3 & Persona 4 dari seluruh dunia*"

Peringatan : FF ini gajelas, garing…..

**Hikari: **"yaay..kita udah sampai di chapter 5..."

**Chie: **"Hah?! 5? Kaga salah lu?"

**Hikari: **"Suka-suka gue, gue kan authornya!"

**Teddie: **"Bukannya authornya tu dia." *nunjuk Shizuru*

**Ryoji**: "Masa?"

**Hikari: **"Mo ngajak ribut loe?" *ngambil weaponnya metis*

**Shizuru: *SWT* "**Haduuuh kalian ini. Udah ah, langsung aja kita mulai chapter 3."

**

* * *

Sebelumnya…………..**

**Semua yang hadir menahan nafas karena tegang…**

**Teddie: **"…." *melotot*

**Yukiko: **"Hoooi…Teddie..na-- !!"

**Teddie: ***ngibrit ke belakang studio sambil gotong Yukiko dan Yosuke*

**Ryoji: **"Eh…Teddie… mau dong di endong jugaaaa…"

**Akihiko: **"Busyet..kuat juga tuh MC narsis…" *swt*

**Souji: **"Yosuke mo dikemanain tuh?"

**Kanji: **"Yosuke Senpai diculik?! TIDAAAK!!!"

**Shinjiro: "HEH! Lebay banget sih loe!" *ngejitak Kanji***

Minato seperti biasa, lagi ngedengerin MP3 sambil tidur.

Semua yang ada pada bengong ngliatin Teddie yang lari ke belakang panggung.

**

* * *

Di balik Panggung~ **

**Yosuke: **"Teddie!!Ngapain looo!?"

**Yukiko: **"Heeeeh…bleeh…"

**Teddie: **"Yosuke, mestinya loe bersyukur tauk!"

**Yosuke: **"Bersyukur apaan, konyol!? Gw mo turuuun, hah?"

**Teddie: **"Naaah… ini nih yang dpt cara yg amat sangat beruntung,Shizu-chaan!!" *nurunin Yosuke dengan kasar dan nurunin Yukiko dengan gentle*

**Yosuke: **"Busyet! Sakit tau! Tak potong gajimu!"

**Shizuru: **"Hikari…rencana A.."

**Hikari: **"Laksanakan!" *bw tong sampah yang rada kecil,di masukkin ke kepala Yosuke*

**Teddie: ***meluk Yosuke dari belakang*

**Yosuke: **"What the—"

"**TREEEEEEEEENG"**

Tong sampah yang lagi dipasang di kepala Yosuke, dipukul pake tongkat baseball dengan kenceng oleh Yukiko sehingga bergetar dengan kencang dan Yosuke menjadi pusing *ala Gong Show*

**Yosuke:** "*&%$*%^(%&^&!!!??"

**Hikari: **"Rencana B….."

Yosuke yang masih di alam mimpi, digotong oleh Teddie dan Yukiko.

**Yukiko: **"Ted..kenapa mesti gue yang megang kakinya…"

**Teddie: **"Sapa yang cepet, dia yang dapet.."

**Shizuru: **"Yakin nih…gue ga enak ma Yosuke…"

**Hikari: **"Udah,cepetan.. nti keburu dia bangun… Nih pake ini dulu" –ngasih Night Vision Goggle ke Shizuru, Yukiko dan Teddie- "Matiin lampunya…

**Shizuru: ***swt, matiin lampu seluruh panggung*

**Hikari: **"Nah, lu dua… sono bawa diyee… Cyepetaaaan!!!"

**Teddie &Yukiko: **"Wokeeee…" *ngibrit ke panggung lagi*

**

* * *

Meanwhile…di panggung**

**Shinjiro: **"Ga bermutu banget ni acara. Masa mati lampu segala…"

**Souji: **"Wah, pasti tagihan listriknya dah nunggak 3 bulan nih…"

**Minato: **"He-eh…"

**Kanji: **"Tumben ga tidur?"

**Minato:** "Gelep sih. Susah tidur nih."

**Akihiko: **"Apa-apaan nih..!? mati lampu? Hiiih.."

Ryoji: "Jah ilah, Sanada-san ,biasa aja kaleeee…

**Akihiko: **"Heh?"

**Ryoji: **"Aku dah biasa, kan aku Prince of Darkness…heheh…"

**Akihiko: **"…" *jalan,dan mau nonjok Ryoji*

**BUK!!**Satu tonjokkan penuh rasa marah itu mendarat dgn selamat di pipi…

**Shinjiro: **"Woy! Siapa yang nonjok gue, Hah!?"

**Akihiko: **"Lho? Salah ya…?"

**Shinjiro: **"Gw ga salah apa –apa ma elu,kok malah gue ditonjok!?"

**Akihiko:** "Sori... gelep euy..ga keliataan.."

**Ryoji: **"Weeek… ga kena… ga kena…"

**Akihiko: **"Hrmph!"* dalem hati* _"Liat loe nti klo uda nyala lampu!" " _Hmm?W-Waaakh!!"

**Souji :**"Apaan tuh?"

**Ryoji:** "Ga tau deh~Btw btw..mana si Teddie??kok sepi kyk kuburan?"

**Kanji:** "Iya juga ya,gelep gini..mana bisa nemu.?"

**Souji:** "Oh,iya! Gw lupa, kan gw punya 3 senter mini!"

**Akihiko: **"Bilang dari tadi dong…telat..hoekh.."

**Kanji/Ryoji: **"Pinjem dong, pinjem!!"*norak mode : on (authors disetrum ama Fans Kanji and Ryoji)

**Souji: ***ngasih Kanji dan Ryoji senter mini*

**Ryoji: **"Waow…kereeeen…"

**Souji:** "Norak loe…"*swt*

**Ryoji: **"Heeeh?Sanada-san lagi apa?"

**Akihiko: **"Pergi looo!!"*dismackdown ama Shinjiro*

**Souji: ***nyari nyari Teddie* "Kok dia ga ada?"

**Kanji: **"Iya yah. Mana MC-MC nya yah?"

**

* * *

Girls' Side**

**Chie:** "Gyaaaa!!" *ketakutan*

**Naoto: **"Senpai… tenang ya…" *berusaha menenangkan Chie.*

**Yukari: **"Dih.. ternyata elo pengecut ye…"*Yukari dikejer kejer ma fans Chie*

**Rise: **"Wah…hic…udah malem ya ternyata…hic…"

**Metis:** "Ho..oh… Tapi kok ga ada bulan dan bintangnya yah?" *authors diinjek Metis*

**Mitsuru: **"Gimana mo ada bulan bintang, ini kan di dalem studio … jangan gila dong!" *SWT*

**Fuuka: **"kita harus tenang. Bentar lagi juga nyala kali lampunya."

**

* * *

Di panggung**

Teddie dan Yukiko menurunkan Yosuke di tengah panggung. Kemudian Yukiko mengendap-endap ke tempat peserta cewek sambil bawa kantong plastik kecil.

**Kanji: **"Eh, Itu dia! Woy, Ted— -dlm hati-_WTH!?Ngapain tuh!??_ "

**Ryoji: **"Astajim…dimutilasi!?"*ngeliat kepala Yosuke yg dimasukkin tong sampah mini*

**Shinjiro: **"Nih acara kriminal kali ya??" -bahasa batak mode: on- *authors digebukkin Shinjiro serta fans-fansnya*

**Teddie: **"Mohon maaf, ada sedikit kesalahan teknis. Tapi tenang saja, Acara akan tetap dilanjutkan. Yuki-chan… Sudah siap?"

**Souji: **"Heh? Busyet!!! Itu kan …*swt, gulp*

**Kanji: **"Ih…"

**Akihiko: **"Saudaranya Ryoji...*lol, sambil narik rambut Ryoji lagi*

**Ryoji: **"Enak aje! Sanada-san kejaaaam!! Teganya dirimu..teganya teganya.." *dangdut mode: ON* –dibekep ma Akihiko make sarung tinju usang* "HOOEKH!!" *muntah"*

**Akihiko: **"Napa?? Masuk Angin?? Minum TOLAK-ANGIN!!"

**Shinjiro: ***swt*

**Yukiko: **"Okaaay—Siap!"

Yukiko menaruh kecoak di kaki Chie dan…

**Chie: **"OH NO!!! GYAAA!!" –ngerasa ada yang merayap di kakinya-

Chie yang ketakutan mulai menendang ke segala arah. BUKKKK…!!

**Yukari: **"Aduuuh!! Siapa yang mukul gue…?! *loncat loncat kesakitan*

**Naoto:** "Waduh…gawat ini…"

**Mitsuru: **"Semuanya! Selamatkan diri masing-masing!!"

**Fuuka/Metis/Rise: **"Laksanakan!!"*ngacir, kabur dari Chie*

Mendengar Yukari kesakitan, Semua peserta cewek lari berhamburan, takut terkena tendangan maut Chie. Suasana di panggung semakin kacau dan di tempat cewek penuh teriakan cewek. Yosuke yang masih sempoyongan di tengah panggung pun didorong oleh Teddie dengan sekuat tenaga."

**Yosuke: **"Eeeh?!#$%^%$%^&&*()&$#^%$^^&*&"*jalan sempoyongan*

**BRUKKK…****!! **Seseorang menabrak Yosuke, keduanya jatuh.

**Teddie: **"Ehem… saudara sekalian, Yosuke sudah mendapatkan pasangannya!!!"

**Kanji:** "Oi,Teddie"

**Teddie: **"Ya?

**Kanji: **"Sebenarnya apa sih cara yang didapet ma Yosuke-senpai?"

**Souji:** "Entar kutraktir Topsicles ya..."

**Teddie: **"Mau mau mau!!! Oh, nih."*ngelempar gulungan kertas yang didapat Yosuke ke Kanji*Baca ndiri yaa~

**Kanji:**"What!? Eh, Souji-senpai… ini bacanya apa ya??"

**Souji: ****"Main Kucing-Kucingan versi baru"*swt* **

Semua peserta maupun penonton dan Shizuru swt

**Hikari: **"Hehehehe…"

**Teddie: **"Yup,yup!! Mari kita liat siapa yang didapatkan oleh Yosuke!!"

**Hikari:** "Shizu-chan, nyalain lagi lampunya…"

**Shizuru: **"Oke" *nyalain lampu seluruh panggung*

Lampu menyala, semua yang hadir berusaha menyesuaikan mata mereka, kemudian semua mata tertuju ke tengah panggung di mana Yosuke dan seseorang yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya.

**Semua:** * Terkejut*

**Akihiko: **"WHAT!?" *shock*

**Teddie: **"Yak! Seperti yang anda saksikan, pasangan untuk Yosuke Hanamura adalah…Mitsuru Kirijo!!**"**

**Kanji: **"Wah,Yosuke-senpai dapetin si Mitsuru-senpai!"

**Akihiko: ***jealous karena Yosuke dapet Mitsuru*

**Shinjiro: **"Wah, ada yang jealous nih…*ketawa kecil*"

**Ryoji: **"Tidaaaak!! Ratu gua diembat ma Yosuke!? Aku cemburu!!!"*teriak" gajebo*

**Akihiko:** "DIEM LOO!!!" *Gebukkin Ryoji, trus nyumpel mulut Ryoji pake kaos kaki Kanji yang super ajib baunya*** **

**Kanji: **"Senpai, yang bener aja, masa kaos kaki gue si yang dipake?"

**Akihiko: **"Ga seneng loe?!" *melotot ke Kanji*

**Kanji:** "Ehehehe… ga... ga pa pa kok."

**Minato: **"Yaawn... da nyala lampu nya. Waktunya tidur lagi Zzz…"

**Souji: **"Malang sekali nasib Yosuke…"

**

* * *

Girls' side**

Chie: "…H-Hah!?Hrmph…"

**Fuuka: **"Aduh… Mitsuru senpai dan Yosuke senpai ga apa-apa tuh?"

**Naoto: **"Semoga sih ga pa pa…"

**Yukari: **"Heh! Jangan peduliin dia aja. Liat nih muka gue bengep. Kena tendang tadi."

**Metis: **"Hahahaha… Elo jadi kayak panda deh."

**Rise: **"Hahahaha…hic… panda…" *guling-guling di lantai*

**Yukari: **"WHAT?! Tanggung jawab! Sapa tadi yang nendang gua???"

Semua cewek sibuk ngomongin nasib Yosuke dan Mitsuru, gak ngeladenin Yukari.

**Tukang Kacang yang ga tau nongol dari mana: **"kacang… kacang…"

Akhirnya si tukang kacang yang malang di GARUDYNE ma Yukari.

**Teddie:** "Nah, Teddie akan wawancarain Yosuke…yah..masih teler..Yuki-chan!" *jalan ngedeketin Yosuke dan Mitsuru yang masih terkapar* -lagi" authors digebukkin fans Yosuke dan Mitsuru-

**Yukiko: **"Woy…Bangun…dah pagi..bleh.."*duduk di deket Yosuke, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan …*

**PLAAAK!!**

Tangan Yukiko memukul bokong Yosuke dengan keras.

**Yosuke: **"WADAAAAOOOUWWW!!"*bangun tiba-tiba*

**Mitsuru: ***bangun gara gara teriak Yosuke*

**Teddie: **"Waw!! Yuki-chan hebat!! Ga perlu repot repot lagi deh.. malay ngegotong lagi~"

**Semua: ***SWT*

**Yosuke: **"Heh?"*buka tong sampah dan ngeliat Mitsuru di depannya, mikir*_Waaaow…cantik beneeer!!_

**Mitsuru:** *ngeliat balik Yosuke*… *dalem hati* _"Ancur banget ni orang…"_

**Kanji: **"Wew… pandang-memandang… Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa…" *nyanyi*

**Akihiko: **"Diem lo Uban!" *marah ke Kanji."

**Kanji: **"Yee… sendirinya ubanan juga. Gak ngaca…"

**Shinjiro: ***ngelirik Akihiko yang cemburu ga karuan*

**Teddie: **"Sepertinya saya harus mengulang karena dua org ini tak tau apa yg terjadi..tapi tak masalah! Ternyataaaaa…Peserta Kedua,Yosuke Hanamura mendapatkan Mitsuru Kirijo!!"

**Mitsuru/Yosuke: **"APA!?"

**Yosuke: ***dlm hati* "_Serius! ?Cihuuuy!!" _"Gw ga percaya! Mana Buktinya!?"*pura pura ga terima*

**Mitsuru: **"Gw Setuju! gw pengen bukti."

**Teddie: **"Ouw~ Kali ini ada respon yg tak terima tentunya!Oke kalo mo bukti!*neken remote*

Muncul TV yg besar di atas,dan memutar kembali kejadian" yg terjadi pada saat itu juga,termasuk 'mati lampu' yg disengaja dan Chie yang menendang Yukari sehingga mengakibatkan Yukari loncat", pasangan yang terjadi secara kecelakaan tak sengaja itu nonton dengan cengo.

**Yukari: **"Ternyata elo yah yang nendang gue!!!" –marah" ke Chie-

**Chie:** "Kan ga sengaja, bo…"

**Yosuke: **"Anjrit…*blushing gila"an karena ngeliat dia yg kepalanya dimasukkan tong sampah mini, mengingatkannya ketika ada accident yang mengakibatkannya masuk ke tong sampah*

**Mitsuru:** "Ekh..."*sigh*

**Teddie: **"Bagaimana??" *neken remote lagi, TV besar itu hilang*

**Mitsuru:**"Baiklah…Karena sudah ada bukti yg kuat..aku terima.."

Yosuke:*dlm hati* "_**YES!!" **_**"……"**

**Teddie: **"Akhirnya kalian ngerti juga, nah seperti pasangan pertama, kalian harus ke 'Dating Room' untuk mengenal lebih dalam."

**Mitsuru: **"Dating Room? di mana?"

**Teddie: ***nunjuk ke pintu*"itu..di situ..eits!Yosuke harus gandeng tangannya ya~"

**Mitsuru: **"!!!"

**Yosuke: **"!" *dlm hati* "_YES!!!!"_

**Chie/Akihiko: **"WHAT!?"

**Teddie: **" Ayoo…cepetan..mo ngundi peserta ketiga nih.."

**Yosuke: **"Umm…Boleh ga nih?"

**Mitsuru: **"…Ok"

Dengan girang Yosuke lansung megang tangan Mitsuru yang sudah pasrah tersebut. Pasangan Kedua itu berjalan menuju pintu ke Dating Room, namun karena Akihiko dan Chie yang sudah terbakar dengan api cemburu ...dengan penuh amarah, sebagai pelampiasannya:

*Akihiko ngiket, ngegantung, dan ninju" Ryoji yang bergelantungan. tampaknya Ryoji sebagai pelampiasan berupa 'Sansak Tinju'*

*Chie nyolong cemilan 'Animal Cracker' milik Kanji dan 'Meat Gum' milik Souji, lalu memakan semuanya. Tapi karena Kanji masih aja nyari yang berbentuk penguin, terjadilah fighting antar 2 berandalan tersebut (yang tak pantas authors tampilkan di fic ini)

Intip Yosuke dan Mitsuru yok di perjalanan ke dating Room… Di depan pintu dating room, mereka dihadang 2 Shadows.

**Yosuke: **"Heh?!"

**Mitsuru: **"Kok ada shadow di sini?"

**Shadow A: **"Tenang, kami juga bagian dari show ini kok."

**Shadow B: **"Betul… Betul… Betul…"

**Yosuke&Mitsuru: ***SWT*

**Shadow A: **"Kalian harus menang dulu melawan kami, baru boleh masuk ke dating room."

**Shadow** B: "Betul… Betul… Betul…"

**Yosuke:** "Heh, elo… *nunjuk shadow B* ga bisa ngomong yang lain apa!?"

**Shadow B: **"Betul… Betul… Betul…"

**Yosuke&Mitsuru: ***SWT*

**Mitsuru: ***sigh* "Cepetan deh, mo ngapain?"

**Shadow A: "**Kamu yang cewek tanding Igo dulu ma gue. Trus yang cowok, tanding WE ma partner gue itu."

**Shadow B: **"Betul… Betul… Betul…"

**Yosuke&Mitsuru: **"APA?!"

**Yosuke: **"Kenapa harus WE sih? "

**Shadow A: **"Kan mau menjelang Piala Dunia 2010, jadi amen WE lah."

**Shadow B: **"Betul… Betul… Betul…"

**Mitsuru: **"Tanya dong *ngomong ma shadow B* kamu tuh suka nonton Upin dan Ipin yah?"

**Shadow B: **"Betul… Betul… Betul…"

**Mitsuru: **"Cape de…"

Dan mau gak mau, Yosuke dan Mitsuru harus mengikuti games dengan para shadows sebelum bisa masuk ke dating room. Sekarang kita balik lagi ke panggung. Oh ya, kejadian ini tetep tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali authors.

* * *

**Teddie: **"Okeee… Sekarang kita akan mengundi lagi, siapa peserta berikutnya." *bawa gelas isi sumpit*

**Yukiko:** "Ayo.. sini cowo-cowo single…"

Teddie: "Itu tolong si Ryoji diturunin dulu, senpai, jangan digebukkin dulu. Chie dan Kanji juga jangan berantem mulu! Sensei, tolong bangunin Minato… Kita mo ngundi peserta berikutnya…"

**Akihiko: **"Hrmph… Souji kun, potong nih talinya…"

**Souji: **"Ok…" *motong tali yang ngiket Ryoji, alhasil Ryoji nyungsep ke lanta**i"**

Ryoji: "Huweeeee… Kok semuanya pada aat ci ma aku… Huweeee…."

Shinjiro: *nutup mulut ryoji pake plakban (plester)*

**Ryoji: **"HMFFFPPPP…"

**Kanji: **"Oke Chie senpai, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi urusan kita ini! Sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

**Chie: **"Iya! Jangan kabur luh ya!" *balik ke tempat cewek-cewek*

**Yukiko: **"Tuh satu lagi, ada yang masih molor. Kayak sapi aja Snrkkk… HAHAHAHA…" *nunjuk Minato*

**Ryoji: **"HMPPPFFFFTTT…" *sambil nginjek-nginjek Minato; maksudnya mo ngebangunin Minato*

**Minato: **"H-hmm… Sapa sih yang bangunun gue?

**Ryoji: **"HHMMMPPFFFTTT…" *terjemahan: Ryoji nih…*

**Souji:** "Kita mo ngundi lagi nih, ayo bangun."

**Minato:** "Yawn… Okelah kalo begitu…"

**Kanji: **"Kasian juga yah Ryoji, sini gue Bantu lepas plesternya." *narik plester dari mulut Ryoji dengan kasar*

**Ryoji: **"WADAOOOO!!! SAKIT…" *jerit-jerit sambil megangin bibirnya*

**Akihiko: **"Sukurin loe!"

**Shinjiro:** "Ngapain lo lepas plakbannya? Biar ja tadi mah, jadi ga berisik."

**Yukiko:** "Okay my boys… hic… Saatnya mengundi…"

**Teddie:** "Siap… Ayo tarik Mang!!!"

Peserta cowok yang tersisa, kemudian berebut menarik sumpit.

**Yukiko: **"Siapa King nya…. Hic…"

**Ryoji: **"Yaah...bukan gue...sapa yang dapet??? Sana—"

**Akihiko:** *melotot ke Ryoji*

**Minato: **"Gue yang dapet." *dengan gayanya yang cool, ngangkat sumpit ke atas.*

**Teddie: **"Yak!!! Peserta berikutnya adalah Arisato Minato…"

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED **

**Shizuru : "Weh?Tumben nih? Minato yg biasanya tukang molor itu jadi melek begini?"**

**Hikari : " Iyalah…org dah kebukti di situ,masang tampaang cool dan ngangkat sumpit ke atas."**

**Kanji :"eh,si Yosuke senpai mana?"**

**Akihiko : "Iya ,mana Mitsuru?"**

**Yosuke:"WOY!*******,-PIIIIP-,&$%#&^*!!!*harap maklum,disensor ..disensor***

**Semua: !?**

**Hikari : "Wezz…gw lupa ma yg satu ini,OK,Ayo kabuuuur!!"*nyeret Shizuru,Yosuke,dan Mitsuru ked lm gerobak,dan ngacir***

**Ryoji : "Eh?!Ikuuuuuuut!!"**

**Teddie : " Ah iya,ktnya Shizu-chan kali ini kita ditraktir Topsicles…yippieeee"**

**Akihiko/Junpei:"Paan tuh?"**

**Souji : "Es krim..boleh gw juga kepengen bgt"**

**Kanji : Kalo gitu,ayo!"*ngacir***

**Ryoji/Junpei : "Gw juga mau!"**

**Meanwhile..**

**Hikari :"Dasar Biang Ribut…Mo ape sih lo!?"**

**Yosuke: "Gw ga terima!Masa ada shadow!?Terus gw di**********,*******,******"?!"*lebay mode : on***

**Hikari/Shizuru: *cengo***

**Mitsuru : "Bo'ong amat lu!"*ngejitak Yosuke***

**Hikari/Shizuru : "Heh?"**

**Mitsuru : " Gw aja diajak main igo ma shadow,ama Yosuke diajak main WE.."*swt***

**Hikari : "Apaan tuh?'**

**Shizuru :"Winning Eleven..kok kyk sepupuku sih?"*swt***

**Hikari : "Terus?"**

**Yosuke : "Belom lagi,masa shadownya kyk Upin Ipin?"*swt***

**Shizuru:"What the—…."*bulu kuduk merinding***

**Hikari : " Napa?"**

**Shizuru : " Ga papa sih…hehehe.."**

**Mitsuru: "Parah bngt tuh shadow"**

**Shizuru : *makin merinding***

**Yosuke:" emang napa hah? "**

**Mitsuru: " Kalian bisa aku tuntut nanti. Masa pake2 shadow sgala?"**

**Hikari: "Bodo amat, yg penting kalian udh tnd tangan surat perjanjia"n**

**Shizuru: eh? Kapan mreka tnd tgn kontrak?"**

**Hikari: *evil laugh* kmaren tu, da diwakilin Junpei dan Aigis."**

**Yosuke dan Mitsuru: "WHAT?"**

**Mitsuru: "*sigh*... Ya sdh lah mo gmana lagi"**

**Yosuke: "Aah! Apes gw ikut di fic ini…"**

**Shizuru: "Ya maap.. Ni semua kan gr2 dia, dia yg bkin kacau *nunjuk ke Hikari***

**Mitsuru: "Cepet amat ngilangnya tu orang?"**

**Yosuke : "jgn2 bkn org ya-"**

**Shizuru : "Ya pokoknya gt deh. Da ah, sampe ktemu di chapter brikutnya. Mata auhimade"**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… (/) Juga beberapa lirik lagu yang dipakai dalam cerita ini, milik penciptanya, bukan milik Authors.

By : Nakamura Shizuru (Partner saya sedang absen)

Summary: "Entah mengapa ini terinspirasi dari acara di salah satu stasiun TV swasta yang udah kalian tahu semua: Take Me Out. Walau jarang nonton sii, hehehe… Dan sebelumnya kami minta maaf bila dalam cerita ini, banyak character favorit kalian yang kami sajikan tidak pada tempatnya *dikejer-kejer Fans Persona 3 & Persona 4 dari seluruh dunia*"

Peringatan : FF ini gajelas, garing…..

Shizuru : "Yosh!Seperti biasanya,makasih buat yg komen

sayangnya, partner collab saya,Tsukiasagi Hikari lagi absen.."

Readers : " Yaaaaah..."

Teddie : "Tapi tenang~! Ada Guest kali ini, dan dia adalah~ Eng Ing Eng...

Maeda Hikari dari An Unexpected Event!"

Lampu panggung menyoroti tokoh utama dari An Unexpected Event, dan tepuk tangan dari penonton yang meriah.

Hikari (Dari AUE) : "Okeee...kali ini saya akan membantu Naka-san , thanks

Ya!"

Shizuru : "Yep, sama-sama. Btw, mana yang 3 lagi?"

Hikari M. : "Well..mereka ga bisa dateng, jadi saya mewakilkan mereka di sini."

Teddie : "Ooouw...Lanjut~!"

Sebelumnya...

Minato: "Gue yang dapet." *dengan gayanya yang cool, ngangkat sumpit ke atas.*

Teddie: "Yak! Peserta berikutnya adalah Arisato Minato…"

Mendengar Minato adalah peserta ketiga, langsung cewek-cewek squeal ala fangirls.

Souji : "Tumben,biasanya yg doyan tidur jadi melek gini?"

Akihiko : "Whateper lah,yg penting ba-"

Ngeliat Minato yg memasang womanizer ke seluruh penonton dan beberapa orang di panggung ala Teddie nan 'playboycapkabel mode :on',seluruh penonton pun WEAK akan respon Minato sehingga penonton cewek jerit jerit melihat Minato yg dimata mereka yg begitu cool dan penonton cowok sweatdrop ngeliat sisi lain Minato *authors digebukkin fans Minato .

Ryoji : " Waw..."*terpesona*

Hikari M. : "Baru tau gw kalo ternyata dia juga begitu.."

Souji : " Yah,kan tiap orang beda-beda.. ya kan Kan—"

Souji ngerasa eneg abis"an, ngeliat Kanji jerit jerit bareng penonton cewek" akan ketampanan Minato ,karena sisi 'homo' Kanji bangkit secara langsung.*authors dilindes Kanji dan fans"nya*

Minato : "Eh,eh. Gw ambil kertas kan?"

Teddie : "Okie dokie! Khusus chap kali ini, ga pake kotak!

Minato : "Hapeh? Terus?"

Teddie : " Taraa~!"-nunjukkin papan dart-

Minato : " Yaaaah.."

Teddie : " No Protest,Sir... Gw hari nih MC seorang neeh, partner saya lagi

sakit"

Hikari M.: " Wooy! Gw juga MC cadangan iki, bukan Guest doang!" *tempeleng Teddie*

Minato : "yah.. baiklah.."

Teddie : " Oke, nah, Hika-chan,ayo puterin dartnya yee..."

Hikari M. : "Iye iye.."

Hikari memutar papan dart itu, dan Teddie mengikatkan sapu tangan ke kepala Minato.

Minato : " Lho,kok bau darah ya?" –sambil cium" sapu tangan-

Teddie : "Perasaan lu doang kali? Ok, ayo tembak."

Saat Minato mau menembakkan dartnya, para cowok mengadakan diskusi di kaskus –ditempeleng- Ya ga lah, di sini.

Souji :"Kira-kira dia dapet ya?"

Ryoji :" Sinta and Jojo!" –digaplok si SinJo-

Akihiko : "Bego! Ini bukan lotre!"

Shinjiro :" Terus?"

Kanji : " Cinta satu malam~!" –sambil menari-nari-

Shinjiro : " Apalagi!" –tabok Kanji-

Karena mereka terus bicara kayak ibu-ibu arisan, mereka tak melihat panah dart yang barusan dilempar Minato. Tak seceroboh Junpei, Minato langsung tepat sasaran (Oh,yeaaaah!)

Meanwhile

Junpei : " BUAAATCHUU!"

Aigis : " Napa?"

Junpei : " Ga tau..."

Teddie : " Yaaa! Tepat sasaran, saudara-saudara! Minato-kyun silahkan buka saja pengikatnya, dan Hika-chan ambil dan baca kertas yang dikenainya!"

Minato : " Nah, semoga gw dapetnya yang bagus dah caranya."

Akihiko : " Hapeeh! Udah langsung dapet?"

Souji : " Lu pada sih,berisik..."

Shinjiro : " Ssst! Diam!"

Hikari sedang membaca dan tiba-tiba ngakak , tentu Teddie penasaran dan langsung membacanya juga. Disusul lagi, ngakaknya Teddie yang semakin bikin heboh nan penasaran.

Minato : "Oi, ane dapet apa?" (bahasa PLI mode : on ^^v)

Kedua MC yang masih ketawa-ketawa gaje itu makin heboh tawanya. Hikari mukul-mukul lantai, sedangkan Teddie terpingkal-pingkal.

Teddie : "E-Ehem...Saudara-saudara.."

Semuanya kecuali Hikari: "Eh?"

Hikari : "Ternyata eh ternyataaaa...Minato harus memilih kartu yang

bergambarkan makanan kesukaan cewek itu!"

Penonton terbelalak, dan semakin panas situasi nya.

-girl's place-

Fuuka : "Tumben, tak serame ini biasanya.."

Yukari : " Iya ya..."

Naoto tengah membagikan kertas kecil kepada peserta cewek yang tersisa, sementara cewek-cewek kebingungan.

Metis : " Ini buat apa?"

Naoto : "Entahlah, Tapi Teddie bilang kalau kita harus menggambar makanan

yang paling disukai."

Yukari : " Serius nih?"

Rise : " Makanan gua apa ya...hngh..."

Fuuka : " Aku paling ga jago gambar lagi."

Yukari : " Apa aja jadi dah!" –mulai menggambar-

Teddie : " Wooy,cepetan~! 5 menit lagi.."

Chie : "What! Gw banyak banget nih makanan kesukaan gw..!"

Naoto : -swt- " Pilih aja satu..."

Semua cewek-cewek itu sudah menggambar makanan kesukaan mereka, dan Teddie langsung mengambil,dan meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja.

Ryoji : " Kok dia enak sih,milih make makanan..."

Akihiko : " Woy,bulan puasa jangan bayangin makanan ma iri."

Ryoji : " Kan gw bukan muslim?"

Akihiko : -manyun-

Souji : " Jangan suka ngambek, puasa."

Akihiko : " Mang gw muslim!"

Souji : -swt-

Teddie : " Ya...mohon tenang. Nah, Kamu bebas milih makanannya ok?"

Minato : " Hmmmm... Tapi gw mau abis itu dimasakin"

Hikari M. : -swt- "ok ok..."

Minato mulai melihat-lihat kertas-kertas yang ada gambarnya, selembar demi selembar dia membuka, sambil menahan air liurnya. Sedangkan cowok-cowok mulai mendekati Minato, dan melihat gambar-gambarnya. Peserta yang lain mulai menebak lewat pikiran.(p.s : readers pasti bisa nebak ^^v)

**Gambar pertama : Tofu**

_Akihiko : "Pasti itu si Fuuka."_

_Shinjiro : " Kayaknya Naoto deh."_

_Ryoji : " Udah pasti itu si Yukari!"_

_Souji & Kanji : " itu sih...Rise boy.."_

Minato menatap dan langsung membuka halaman kedua.

**Halaman Kedua : Matsutake**

_Souji : " Hmm...sapa ya..Rise kah?"_

_Kanji : " Kayaknya Fuuka deh."_

_Akihiko & Ryoji : " Pasti si Naoto."_

_Shinjiro : " Mungkin Chie"_

Minato hampir ngences, tapi dibuka lagi halaman ketiga.

**Halaman ketiga : Oli (wth?)**

_Semua peserta cowok : " Dah pasti itu Metis!"-swt ria-_

Kali ini Minato swt, dan membuka halaman keempat. Minato ber-swt ria.

**Halaman keempat : Tutti Fruti**

_Shinjiro : " T-tuttie Fruti? Ini sih..Yukari."_

_Akihiko : "Egh... Rise.."_

_Kanji : " Wah..Fuuka san ini."_

_Souji : " Beuh, aku ga tau.."_

_Ryoji : " Naoto!"_

**Halaman Kelima : California Roll**

_Ryoji : " Hmm...Fuuka."_

_Akihiko : " Well...sepertinya si Yukari."_

_Souji : "Naoto"_

_Kanji : " Hm...Metis?"_

_Shinjiro :" Rise kayaknya."_

Minato menghela nafas dan membuka halaman terakhir dengan pelan-pelan , dan hal itu membuat cowok-cowok makin penasaran. Tapi ada yang makin emosi gara-gara ga sabaran.

**Halaman keenam : Steak**

_Ryoji : " Bhuah,baru kali ini ada cewek yang suka steak?ga tau dah"_

_Akihiko : " Busyet,sama kayak gua? No idea.."_

_Shinjiro : " Hmm...si Rise?"_

_Souji & Kanji : " sok pasti itu Chie !"_

Ketika mereka masih bertegang ria, tiba-tiba Souji merasakan ada air di bawah kakinya, dan malahan banjir. Tentu aja dia heran , lihat ke atas, ada atap , ga mungkin air bah dari langit alias hujan? Lihat ke kiri kanan, penonton semua yang lagi menyelamatkan diri, dan melihat ke depan.. ada sumber air baru. Ternyata, Minato ngences ketika melihat gambar steak itu.

Kanji : " Busyet! Kok bisa banjir ?"

Ryoji : " Wah,kiamat dah dateeeng!"

Shinjiro : " Berlebihan! Gw jamin tuh Minato kelaperan!"

Akihiko : " Apalagi gua, Shinji... dah main lagu keroncong nih cacing di perut

gw.."

Teddie langsung membuka saluran air,dan langsung air bah itu mengalir keluar dari panggung. Sedangkan Hikari malah swt ngeliat Minato.

Teddie: " Maap ada kesalahan teknis...dan sudah diselesaikan,ok Minato

kun... sudah bulatkah pilihanmu?"

Minato langsung menunjuk ke gambar steak itu, otomatis Souji dan Kanji langsung jawdrop.

Teddie : "Okelaah...Ayo,yang gambar steak, segera keluar! Disusul oleh

cewek- cewek yang lain!"

Chie bersama rombongan yang lainnya segera keluar dari tempat cewek-cewek. Cowok-cowok memulai memperhatikan.

Chie : " Aku yang gambar steak."

Akihiko : " Apa? Terus yang California Roll?

Naoto : " Itu aku,Sanada-senpai.."

Souji : " Sudah kuduga ^^v"

Ryoji : " Kalau Tutti Fruti?"

Yukari : " Itu aku yang gambar, aku suka makanan yang asem dan ga bikin

gemuk."

Akihiko : -swt-

Shinjiro : " Kurasa yang matsutake itu sih Fuuka.."

Fuuka : " Wah,kok tau Aragaki-senpai?"

Shinjiro : " Kamu kan kalau makan itu lahap banget."

Kanji : " Tofu sih elu ,Rise."

Rise : " Iya dong...gw wakkakak.."

Hikari M. : " Arisato Minato mendapatkan Satonaka Chie!"

Minato langsung memegang tangan Chie, tangan dari penonton yang kencang , dan Chie merasakan aura kecemburuan dari .. Yukari,Fuuka dan cewek-cewek lainnya

Teddie : " Hush! Ini belum selesai..."

Hikari M. : " Hah?"

Teddie : " Minato-kun harus pilih cowok untuk dijadikan pasangan yaoinya."

All : " Hapeeeh!"

Teddie : " Dan Chie –chan juga harus pilih cewek untuk jadi pasangan yurinya."

All : -jawdrop-

Minato : " Njeeh...gw pilih...hm.. Akihiko-senpai aja dah.."

Akihiko: " APA!"

Chie : " –sigh- heeeh... aku ambil..Fuuka aja.."

Fuuka : O_o

Minato & Chie : " No protest"

Teddie : " Oke, sekalian inilah pasangan terakhir! Saya akan menghadirkan kedua  
pasangan yang sebelumnya!"-mencet tombol merah-

Atap panggung itu langsung terbuka lebar, dan munculnya...

Junpei : "Gyaaa!" –Bruak!-

Junpei yang jatuh pertama, langsung ditiban Aigis.

Junpei : " Hoek!"

Aigis : " Sorry.."

Teddie : " Mana nih Yosu—"

Yosuke : " Mama~ !" –jatuh ke arah Souji-

Souji langsung menangkap Yosuke dengan cepat. Yosuke langsung merinding .

Yosuke : " Thanks,partner.. dan Teddie! Kamu hampir bikin gw mati!"

Teddie : " ya maap.. Lihat Mitsu-chan ga?"

Mitsuru : " Kya!" –ditangkap oleh Shinjiro-

Shinjiro : " ga papa?"

Mitsuru : " Ya, dan terima kasih."-langsung turun-

Akihiko makin cemburu,dengan manyun dan manyun~

Teddie : "Ok, inilah tantangan terakhir!"

TBC

Shizuru : " Yosh..dah lama ga gw update nih ff.. maap ya.."

Hikari M. : " dah gapapa... Btw,salam dari Shizuru K., Akira dan Kei Ichinose. Katanya mereka akan menyusul"

Shizuru : " Oh,ok.."

Junpei : " Curang nih,masa yang ga dipilih aman-aman aja?"

Fuuka : " Aku gak mau jadi yuuri TAT"

Akihiko : " Gw ga mau jadi hombrengannya Minato.."-pundung-

Shizuru : " Yah...itu sih nasib aja. Ok, sekian dulu untuk chap ini,so Read and Review please..?"


End file.
